


He Wouldn't Pick Me....I Wouldn't Pick Me...

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Poe’s closest friend.  One night, Poe tells them he’s going on a romantic walk with the new nurse on base and they become insanely jealous, despite trying their hardest not to be.  BB-8 spies on Poe on his date and comes back with information thats a little hard for Reader to swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wouldn't Pick Me....I Wouldn't Pick Me...

The little round droid screeched as you twisted one of its bolts too tight.  “I’m sorry, BB-8!” You sigh, tossing the wrench aside, “I guess I’m a bit distracted…”  BB-8 chips a couple times, questioning your frustrated tones.  “It’s Poe.  I know he and I are just friends but I can’t help but notice how he’s been looking at that… tramp of a nurse, Oxsana.”  BB-8 rolls an inch backwards, beeping in shock, making you laugh.  “Oh come on BB!  You have heard far worse out of my mouth!”

When Poe came around to find his droid at your shop, he was dressed in his nicest attire.  “What’s the occasion, Dameron?” You asked, in a teasing tone.

“Oxsana and I are going out.” Poe answered, “Taking her down by the lake for a walk.”

“The sun is setting,” You said, your stomach flipping, “It will be dark…”

“Yeah,” He chuckled, “Makes it that much more romantic, right?  I’ll catch you later, take care of BB-8 for me!”

Your heart sake as he walked away.  You knew he saw you two as just friends, but for the past few months you had wished for so much more.  BB-8 chirped at you when Poe was finally out of earshot.  “What?  No!…. I mean…. Yeah… but you can’t tell him!!”  You start packing up shop for the night and groan, “Ugh, I’d just like to trip that nurse!!  Punch her pretty little face!”  BB-8 laughed as it was rolling away.  “Where are you going?”  BB-8 replied to you in a series of chirps and beeps before continuing on its way.  “Well… just… don’t get lost!!  Poe would kill me…”

Since Poe was out for the night, you decided to go hang out with Finn and Rey for a bit, chatting and telling stories of your adventures as always.  For the most part it kept Poe off your mind but every time you remembered he wasn’t there, you thought about why and your heart pounded.  What was he doing with Oxsana?  You had always wanted to go on a date with Poe down by the lake, it was your favorite place to escape to on D’Qar.  In fact, you had showed him that very spot you knew he was taking her.  You felt sick to your stomach and told your friends you would see them tomorrow and went off to your room for the night.

About 3 hours later, you were still up.  You knew you liked Poe but you had no idea how badly the jealousy would give you anxiety.  There was a tap at the door followed by robotic chirps.  “BB-8?” You get up and let the little droid into your room.  “What’s happened?  Why are you covered in mud, tsk, BB I JUST detailed you, Poe’s not going to be pleased!”

BB-8 explained to you in binary that it had followed Poe into the woods and spied on him and Oxsana and that Poe had rejected Oxsana’s advances because he was in love with someone else.  “Someone else?” You asked, your brow furrowing, “Someone…. Blast it all to fucking Mustafar!” That was it, you couldn’t hold it in anymore.  Tears wells in your eyes as you sat down in your bed.  Poe Dameron was in love, and it couldn’t have been with you.

“No,” you cried, when BB-8 tried to tell you maybe Poe was talking about you, “There is no way.  He sees me as a friend… Damn, I should have told him how i felt, now I’ve lost him for good!”  The droid stayed with you that night, consoling you as best it could.  

For the next couple of weeks, you did your best to avoid Poe.  Luckily, BB-8 respected your wishes and came to get repairs and touch ups from you without Poe.  The few times Poe did find you, you made sure the conversation was quick and usually told him you had somewhere to be.  Which was a lie.  That somewhere was always either the shop or your room.

One night, Poe finally caught you.  You had gone off to your spot by the lake to catch your breath, like you did every now and then and Poe showed up a while after you got there.  “How did you know I was here?” You asked, annoyance laced in your voice.

“BB-8 told me I could find you here.” He answered, walking up to you.  “Listen, Y/N, I need to talk to you.  Now I am not sure why you keep hiding from me but I really wanted to talk to you about the other week when I went out with Oxsana.”

“Ah, yes,” you said, “The nurse.  Or am I confusing her for one of your other broads?”

Poe paused, confused, “I… What?”

“Oh, come on, killer!” You snapped, “I see how everyone looks at you on base.  Men and women alike want a piece of Poe Dameron!  Besides, BB told me you turned down the nurse for some mystery woman anyways, so who knows what other girlfriends or boyfriends you’ve got around base that you haven’t told me about.”

Poe scoffed, running his fingers through his hair.  “Well… If you really feel that way, then I guess you really don’t give a shit who the other person is do you?  Just another one of my broads?!  Don’t you think i would have told you, Y/N?”

“Yes!  I did, Poe!!  I thought I was your closest friend, so why DIDN’T you tell me about this person you apparently are in love with?”

“Because it’s you, Y/N!!” Poe blurts out, the vein running down the middle of his forehead puffing up with his frustration.

You pause.  Completely caught off guard.  “ME?”

“Yes, you, Y/N, who else would it possibly be?”

“I-I don’t know!  But… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know…” Poe stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, “Not until I was out here with Oxsana.  She was trying to be sweet with me and for whatever reason I just… couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  He looked down at his feet and bit his lip.  “I have been trying to tell you for weeks now but you kept running… and I honestly had no idea how to tell you… heh, I guess this is as good as any way, right?”

“Poe…I… I’m sorry.”  

“Ah, it’s okay… I think if BB-8 told me what it told you I would have been pretty upset too.”  Poe looks up from his feet to you, giving you a little smile.

You walk over, biting your lip, trying to find the right words, “I guess I got… a little jealous…”

“A little jealous?” He laughed, hands still in his pockets.  Poe’s heart began to race when you stepped even closer.

“Yeah… a lot… jealous…”  You looked into his eyes, biting your lip again.

Poe hesitated, leaning his head down to your ear.  You could hear his breathing shake as he spoke, “Y/N…”

“Yes?”

“Can I…”

“Just kiss me, Dameron,”  You barely got his name out before he had your head in his hands, his lips latched to yours.  Your heart felt like it might burst from your chest as his lips brushed over yours, not wanting to stop but not wanting to cross a line.  He watched your eyes for approval and kissed you again, pinning you up against a tree.

“Is this okay?” He panted.  You nod eagerly, pulling his head back down by his hair, earning you a gruff little moan from him as he kisses you some more.  He lifts his head, only inches from you so he can see your eyes again.  The moonlight shines down on the both of you, lighting up your eyes.  He pushes your hair behind your ears and sighs.  “Damn… when did you get so beautiful?”


End file.
